


Antibiosis

by inatshej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacon Hills High School, Biology, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, POV Derek, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Playing Hooky, Post Hale Fire, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/pseuds/inatshej
Summary: ''Don't you have someone else to steal vegetables from?'' asks Derek, wondering if it's just a feeling that Stiles had a group of friends.Stiles doesn't answer.The problem is, they spend fucking time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seems that I'm unable to write a fanfiction without swearing. So yeah, there is some swearing, and also it's underage, but hey, friends to lovers!   
> English is not my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

''So, you're gay.''

Derek turns to the guy, letting his eyebrow raise. He doesn't say anything, just stare at him. It doesn't faze the boy.

''No, I'm not,'' he replies.

The guy just smirks and says, ''I saw you at the Jungle yesterday.''

And that's just his luck.

''What do you want?''

''Well, I think we could be fuckbuddies.''

Derek looks at him, incredulous. ''Fuckbuddies,'' he repeats, voice flat.

''Yeah. We are both gay and want to make out with somebody, so why not?''

For a minute, Derek only eyes the guy. He isn't gay, but doesn't tell him that, it doesn't really matter. ''What is even your name?''

''Stiles. You?''

''Derek Hale.'' It's better to give the surname at once. They look at you in this weird way, but then leave you alone.

Stiles does look at him in a weird way, but stays.

''So, what do you think?''

Derek averts his eyes. He'd have to keep it secret from Laura, but he keeps so much from her anyway, it shouldn't matter. And he does feel like working out the tension and forgetting himself in being with someone. Plus, Stiles is pretty good looking.

He agrees.

 

It happens like that: Derek goes down the corridor at school, sees Stiles but doesn't bother greeting him. They have been ignoring each other those past few days, why should it change now? But Stiles approaches him and starts talking quickly. Derek gets only the general air of hurry, stress, Lydia's keeping asking him question that are not her fucking business, Stiles being too angry and needs to clear his mind so just, come on.

They go behind the school. The place is empty, hidden behind the big containers for waste nearby. Stiles hauls him suddenly closer and Derek can feel his smell – they kiss. Stiles gets his tongue inside him without a warning and he is too shocked at first to do anything about it.

It's neauseting.

Derek shoves him and goes away.

 

Stiles catches him the next day. What was wrong? He doesn't answer. Stiles asks if that means their agreement's over – but if Stiles talks and Laura gets to know he went to the club, Jungle at that-

and on the other hand there is Stiles – just – Stiles.

They kiss, slower this time, and it's okay. It's – not nice, but – it was fine.

 

The next week is the same: just a kiss in the passing, in an empty corridor, in a bathroom, making out – after Derek agrees to it, surprised by Stiles' question and even more by the answer – behind the school. Stiles' smell- leaving it. Doesn't matter.

 

It's behind the school when the kiss gets longer, they get closer, grabbing each other, when Stiles mutters, ''Fuck, it's too much.''

Derek manages to look at him and ask in between kissing and nipping his neck, ''What?''

Stiles bites his lip and says, ''I need to jerk myself.''

''Yeah,'' exhales Derek, tugging at the boy's nipples.

Stiles stares at him, wide-eyed and red-mouthed. He unzips his jeans and starts stroking himself.

Derek can't look away from Stiles' flushed skin, his mouth, his long fingers, his cock-

He hears Stiles' ragged breath, presses a hickey on his arm, watches him come.

After a beat, Stiles opens his eyes and smirks at Derek's daze. He brings his hand to his mouth to lick off his own come and, whatever it is he must see on Derek's face, he definitely likes.

 

Derek goes through the dining hall and notices Stiles eating alone. Frowns, but, not his problem. He is always alone anyways too. Stiles sees him and greets, showing the place next to him. Derek sits down, because he's got to eat somewhere and it may as well be here.

Stiles eyes Derek's vegetables skeptically over his own fast food. ''Your lunch is pathetically healthy and boring.''

Derek raises his eyebrows. ''Yours is pathetically gross and you are what you eat, so,'' he shrugs.

Stiles smiles somewhat. ''Asshole,'' he mutters without heat and takes a baby carrot from Derek's plate.

''Get your own.''

''Nah,'' opposes Stiles and takes another bite, ''I have to maintain my bad boy image. Besides, take pity on me. I need some vitamins too.''

Derek rolls his eyes.

''Don't you have someone else to steal vegetables from?'' he asks, wondering if it's just a feeling that Stiles had a group of friends.

Stiles doesn't answer.

 

The next days they eat together at lunch, sometimes spend their breaks together. It should be weird, since they still make out, but Derek ensures every time that other people can't see them.

He's not even that tensed up at times, honestly, but kisses Stiles, touches him behind the school anyway. It's nice, just being with someone.

He doesn't want Stiles to blow him, can't help but feel strangely vulnerable, but hearing Stiles talk dirty – _come on, I'll make it so good for you, warm and wet, I'll lick off your precome, swallow it and then take you whole-_

He agrees and just barely stops all those sounds that wants to escape him.

Next week he ends up rimming Stiles. Caught up in Stiles' moans, feeling how hard is his cock, realizing he's leaking, it's hard to believe they are still there, behind the fucking school.

They both ditch some of their classes, though Derek always attends biology. Still, it's the only class he takes systematically. He likes learning about plants and Stiles gets it, he likes knowing stuff in general, and now he tells Derek about antibiosis, a form of amensalism, an association between organisms where one is unaffected but the other is damaged or killed.

''It's so weird, right? Doesn't make any sense,'' he muses.

They spend fucking time together.

 

Derek is looking for Stiles, because he wants to say that thing about the comic book they were talking about yesterday and he is not looking for anyone else these days, or any other days. He hears Stiles approaching, arguing with some girl. He stops, for the first time seeing Stiles that shaken and angry.

''It wasn't even one month,'' he states to the girl.

''That's already more than ever before,'' she answers.

She seems to be one of those pretty, popular people. It's surprising, odd watching her talking with Stiles.

Or is it really? What does he actually know about Stiles besides stupid stuff they keep on talking about?

''Just leave me alone, Lydia'' snaps Stiles.

''Scott just-''

''Leave me the fuck alone,'' interjects Stiles and storms off, not looking at Derek.

He stands there, feeling completely out of place, even though it's Stiles who he kind of knows, but apparently doesn't. The girl narrows her eyes on Derek and seems like she wants to say something, but decides otherwise and goes in the opposite direction to Stiles.

He stays alone on the corridor.

 

A few days later they talk and Stiles laughs at something. It's nice, when Stiles laughs and leans his head on Derek's shoulder. He doesn't care what others could say. He doesn't care what Laura could say. He likes being with Stiles this way.

It could be a problem if Stiles knew that when they kiss, jerking each other off, when Derek keeps breathing him in, he has this urge, with time only growing stronger, to kiss him slowly, deeply, forcing Stiles to think of nothing but this, get him over the edge, kiss him again, Stiles still in his arms, and then talk, hold hands, be together.

Just be together.

It makes him want to say to Stiles-

to tell him about the accidental fire- Kate messing him up- Laura working too much-

_but he can't-_

He wishes he could just shut off thinking completely.

 

It's when they sit on the corridor, both avoiding their classes, Stiles smiling at something Derek said, when he realises what it is they have. Stiles destructs him just being there, just showing what could be of Derek's life but won't be, because Stiles still has a chance for something, and Derek doesn't. He is broken.

Stiles has people that care about him, normal ones, who don't keep thinking about their dead parents and remeber how Kate told them that they are fucked up and need to get a grip because of it and shut themselves from guilt by feeling nothing when seeing their overworked sister.

Stiles is funny and smart. Right now, he may be with Derek, but sooner or later, he will leave, unaffected.

For Derek, there is only Stiles.

It's like this thing, antibiosis.

 

Laura realises, of course. The weirdest part is, she's not mad. She just hugs him, but is adamant about him breaking off whatever it is he has with Stiles. He scowls and doesn't answer.

 

Turns out he didn't have to do anything.

As much time as they had spent together those past few weeks, it all seems to sum up to nothing when Scott approached Stiles at lunch. Again, a pretty, popular guy.

Stiles stood up, glanced at Derek, but left the cafeteria with Scott.

 

Funny how being alone at school again changes your perspective. Derek doesn't really feel like hanging around there and, for lack of better options, heads home. He sits down in the kitchen, takes in the cheapest bread, Laura's old shoes, the ugly curtains.

It's not like he is busy, and he's never been good at studying. He may as well do something with his time.

 

He gets a part time job at mechanic's. Laura doesn't like it, but accepts under the condition of Derek attending school.

He agrees and she is so surprised she just says, ''Okay.''

 

He doesn't like being at school, obviously. He's missed a lot of material and has noone to ask for stuff. Stiles was good with this-

but Stiles is now sitting at a different table at lunch, always with his friends. He really was popular.

What they had wasn't an antibiosis, it never was. Stiles changed him, but it was for the better, he was making him almost whole, even after the fire and-

and it doesn't fucking matter.

 

He sits down during lunch and sees his carrot stolen. He looks up at Stiles, his face carefully blank.

''I'm just here for my daily portion of vitamins,'' says Stiles.

''Just for that?'' asks Derek, keeping his eyes on him.

Stiles flushes and averts his gaze. ''No, not just for that,'' he replies, quieter.

Derek turns to glance at the table Stiles kept sitting at those past few days just to be met with Lydia, Scott, other pretties and populars – a whole fucking audience.

He knows that he is supposed to say something now, but doesn't really know what, so he keeps silent and eats his lunch.

He's almost finished when Stiles starts talking again, this time about a book he's read. It's nice, it's like they were earlier, and as confused as he is, Derek still goes along with it. Stiles laughs and he smiles, and the topic's finished. His lunch is finished. He should stand up and go back to his life.

He stays.

''So, I'm kind of an asshole,'' speaks Stiles, looking somewhere else. ''My mother – she died two months ago. Everyone was nice, you know? And supporting and understanding. But-'' he slides his hand down his face, ''what's the fucking point, right? She's dead.

''So I kinda- snapped- at all those people and thought, who fucking cares? And I went to the Jungle _because who cares_ , and you were there, and you know the rest.''

''I'm not gay,'' said Derek. Stiles looked up at him. ''I was with Kate because I really- but I didn't tell anyone because they'd think I've always been secretly gay, but I'm bisexual.''

The silence between them grew uncomfortable. Why was noone going to classes yet?

He glanced at the table between them.

Eventually it had to end. Of course it was never going to last.

He stood up.

He didn't expect Stiles to stood up as well and grab his arm. Startled, he looked at him, and Stiles seemed completely serious, his cheeks pink.

''I like you,'' he said almost frantically. ''I mean, making out with you is great, but I _like_ like you. As in talking, eating ice cream together _and_ making out like you.''

Derek, wide-eyed, just kept watching Stiles. ''I- yeah,'' he uttered. ''Please,'' he breathed, drawing Stiles closer.

''You're okay – here?'' asked Stiles.

Derek nodded but managed to still himself, just inches between them, to ask Stiles, ''Are you?''

Stiles smiled and god, he loved that smile-

they have finally kissed.

It was just so much better. It made all kinds of things to Derek, made him want to try and talk with Laura like he knows he needs to, try learning more about biology, try telling Stiles about Kate and the fire, just try with everything because-

It all does fucking matter.

 


End file.
